


You Call That Family?

by Redrikki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Estrangement, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: After Anakin left the Order to be with Padmé, Obi-Wan faces some unexpected resistance when he goes to collect the twins.





	You Call That Family?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for both the [hurt/comfort bingo](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/145157.html?thread=945669#cmt945669) prompt 'estrangement' and also [this prompt](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/162830279599/in-an-au-where-anakin-left-the-order-whether-by) on my tumblr.

The Council had a sent Obi-Wan in the hopes he would be able to persuade Anakin, but it was Padmé who rushed to welcome him. “Obi-Wan,” she greeted him with a genuine smile and a politician’s embrace, “I’m so glad you could come for the naming.”

Obi-Wan dis-tangled himself as soon as politely possible. There was a time he had respected the woman, maybe even liked her. Then she had seduced his padawan, destroying Anakin’s career, steeling him from his true family, and denying him his true potential. “I understand there are two of them,” he said coolly.

“Twins,” Padmé gushed, oblivious of his disdain, “a boy and a girl. His name is Luke and hers is–“

“He’s not here for the naming,” Anakin interrupted flatly. There was a puddle of baby spittle staining the shoulder of his Naboo-style tunic, but, other than that, he looked better than he had in years. If it wasn’t for the shameful mix of fear and anger in his eyes, Obi-Wan might have said he seemed happy. “He’s here to take them.”

Padmé gasped, turning to Obi-Wan for confirmation.

“I am.” There was no sense in denying it. The twins were so strong in the Force that Master Yoda had sensed their birth. Anakin knew as well as anyone that they must belong to the Jedi.

Anakin regarded him dully, but Padmé pulled her indignation and authority around her like a cloak. “You can’t have them.”

Obi-Wan’s temper, already frayed by the prospect of seeing his failed student, snapped with such force it aught to have been audible. “You’ve already ruined Anakin’s life,” he all but snarled at her. “Must you deny your children their proper place in the galaxy as well? Even you can’t be so selfish as to deny them their true family.”

The color fled from Padmé’s face and rushed to Anakin’s. “Their true family?!” He was practically shaking with anger. “You called me your brother. I loved you like a father and you–“ He turned away. Shoulders heaving and with great effort, he pulled himself back together. When he turned back around he was outwardly calm again, but the Force sang with his anger. “The Jedi left younglings to be hunted like animals and die. They threw Ahsoka into the sarlacc pit to score points with Tarkin. I decided to make myself happy for the first time in my life and you, you my mentor, my friend, my brother, turned your back on me. Would you even be here now if the Council hadn’t ordered you?”

He wouldn’t have been, not after Anakin had so selfishly abandoned his duty, and they both knew it. Anakin nodded. “And you call that family. Well, you can’t take mine. Not again.”

He took a half-step forward as though he meant to physically remove Obi-Wan from his home, but Padmé stilled him with a hand on his arm. “If you’re here as Anakin’s brother to welcome your niece and nephew to the world, you may stay,” she said. “If not, it’s best you go.”

Obi-Wan looked hard at the once-promising boy he had trained and the disappointing man he had become. Then he bowed and went.


End file.
